What is a tickle fight?
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: I finished watching the anime and couldn't resist writing this. Basic line of story is this, Marin is bored and has a tickle fight with Mike and somehow Melan gets sucked into it as well.


**FF: I LOVE THIS SERIES! i try to find manga. it difficult. ANYWHO! I randomly wrote this up and, if i copied, I SORRY. Forgive please. Moving on, I am currently working on another story so without further adu, I give you a cute fanfic about Brigadoon! X3**

**(Marin's POV)**

I sighed. Today was boring.

There were no rogue monomakias, sure Melan and I went flying but we saw nothing interesting. What to do.

At least no one picked on me or lifted up my skirt. I'd taken precautions for that. I now wear green shorts with a yellow shirt, which is what I am wearing now.

I swung my feet back and forth over the edge of the floor, my feet barely grazing the blades of grass on the ground.

What to do, what to do, what to do.

I shrugged and stood slowly up and walked into my room, taking in the small mat, (mine,) and the large one on the other side of the room. Melan and I had decided to stay in the "funny world" for a bit so I could grow up. I am now 14! YAY!

Big whoop. I just got taller. WHAT'S THE FUN IN THAT?!

As for the question about Brigadoon and Melan's duties there, Grandpa Shuta had somehow managed to make a portal to go to Brigadoon with Melan's help. Don't ask me how, I haven't a clue how they did it.

Anyway, I sat on my mat and rolled onto my back. Soooooo bored. I want to play with someone.

As if on cue, Mike suddenly poked his head in. "Hey Marin!" He noticed my slightly irked expression and his face took on a curious look.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he came in and sat next to me.

"I'm BORED. Do you know what I have to do? NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!" I exclaimed, my arms waving frantically in the air for a moment. "I don't even know where Melan is." I pouted. "Why does he almost always leave me behind?"

"Nothing to do, huh?" Mike had a glint in his eyes that made me sit up in anticipation. I knew what he was going to do. We'd played this game many times before.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him.

"Could be. Is it..." He began.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" We screamed as we leapt at each other. We then began furiously tickling each other on the stomachs, feet, whatever. It was glorious!

Soon, we collapsed to the floor, gasping, laughing, and panting hysterically, all normal side effects for a tickle fight.

"So...much...fun!" I wheezed, my chest heaving as I drew in air.

"We...haven't done...that in a bit..." Mike puffed back, a grin almost splitting his face in half.

Then we became known of a presence.

I turned around and, to my infinite surprise, Melan was standing inches away from me.

"EH! Melan! You startled me." I gasped, my heart starting to slow down to normal speed after suddenly jumpstarting.

"I am sorry." He responded, his tone quiet but curious. "What activity were you just doing?"

"You mean the tickle fight?" Mike asked, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"What is a 'tickle fight'?" Melan asked, confusion evident on his face.

My eyes grew wide in mock horror. "You don't know what a tickle fight is!?"

"Have I offended you?" Melan asked, now confused by my antics.

"No! no, it's just- a tickle fight," I began, deciding to move on to the explanation. "Is when two people wrestle with one another by tickling them." I explained, feeling quite proud of my well done explanation.

"How does one tickle?" He asked, blinking as if to see what the answer is better.

"Like this!" Mike took that moment to start tickling me on the stomach. I instantly began laughing and squirming, attempting to escape.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! M-MIIIIahahahahKKE!" I gasped happily, shoving his hands playfully away. "ha..haha..ah. Anyway, that's 'how one tickles' another." I mimicked Melan, earning a small smile from him.

"I see." He said, a slight waver in his voice told me he felt that this subject was very interesting.

An idea popped into my head. "Melan, are monomakias ticklish?" I asked, my eyes blinking innocently. Looks can be deceiving, remember.

"I do not know." He seemed genuinely puzzled at this question. His eyes widened as he realized what I was about to do. Yeah, we know each other that good.

I pounced on him, glomping his middle and making him lose his balance to fall to the floor.

"Marin!" He gasped in surprise.

I smiled up at him and gently poked his stomach.

He jumped.

"What? Did it hurt?" I asked, eyes now worried.

"...No. It simply felt...strange." He replied, eyes distant as he tried to figure out what this strange sensation was.

"Strange how?" I asked.

"It made me want to laugh." He replied, now looking down at me. "Is that supposed to happen?"

I giggled. "Yes! You're ticklish!" I poked him again, and -again- he jumped.

"Why did you do it again?" he asked, his head tilted in a way that made me want to 'squee' horrifically loudly. He's just so adorable sometimes.

"Cause when you tickle someone, you have to make them laugh. You didn't laugh." I smiled evilly as he finally understood what I meant. I looked over at Mike and motioned for him to come help me.

"Marin..." Melan said warningly.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" I shouted and began tickling Melan's stomach and sides. Mike had grabbed Melan's arms and was now holding him as steady as possible so I could tickle Melan better.

Melan gasped and now squirmed and bucked, trying to throw me off. His face looked strained, as though he was trying to prevent laughter.

"Come on Melan~!" I sang. "Laugh and I'll stop~!"

He managed to shake his head, though he was now grinning uncontrollably.

"Very well then!" I cried and proceeded tickling his feet. That did it.

He burst out laughing, attempting to curl in on himself and away from my fingers. I stopped and simply hugged him, while he and Mike relaxed onto the floor, both laughing.

Melan's laughter was like music, rich and flowing.

I was curled up on my side on the right of Melan, who was on his back, and Mike was lying on his stomach to the left of Melan.

Eventually we calmed down and lay panting on the ground.

"So...Melan..." I gasped. "...Did...you...like it?"

He was silent, the only sound was our ragged breathing.

"It was...enjoyable." He said at last with a tiny smile sent in my direction. His eyes narrowed playfully. "I believe you should experience this as well."

"EEP!" I shrieked with laughter as he swept me up with his paws, swinging himself into a sitting position, and began poking me on the stomach, sides, and feet with his free paws.

"MELAN! HAHAHAHAHHAHA! ST-ahahhahahah-STOP!" I squealed, legs kicking furiously as I attempted to escape from the tickling paws.

"I am sorry, I cannot understand you," He grinned, a rare expression that made my heart speed up in excitement.

"PLEASE! HAHAHHAHA!" I screamed with laughter, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Very well." He smiled and let me rest in his lap.

I panted for a moment before realizing something. Mike hadn't come to help me!

"Melan." I smirked. "I think Mike needs some tickling too." I grinned evilly at Mike's pleading expression.

_You didn't help me so here's my revenge._ I thought.

"ATTACK!" I shouted.

With that Melan and I pounced. Sigh, we have so much fun together.

**FF: AWWW! Every time I read this I nearly SQUEE out loud. But that would make my parent worry about my increasingly little sanity. XD I hope you liked! :)**


End file.
